


My Father is a Ninja Who just Wanted to Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, It's a father/daughter relationship, Multi, There's ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite. Same characters, hopefully better writing.</p><p>Jaime has just lost her mom and has moved states away to live with a strange man who seems like he has no business being a father.</p><p>But hey, weirder things have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started

_‘Mom, are you scared?’_

_‘No,’_

_‘How?’_

_‘Death isn’t always the end of a story, Jaime,’_

_‘Then why am I’m scared?’_

_‘Because all you do is love,’_

Jaime woke up with a jolt. Her skin was slick with sweat. Her body ached and she didn’t know why. The world was blurred from sleep and tears.

She roughly wiped at her eyes with one hand while the other groped for her glasses. They weren’t in their usual place. Confused, she sat up. Looking around, she remembered everything.

This wasn’t her room in Chicago. This wasn’t her furniture, this wasn’t even her wall color. Everything was wrong. She was in California.

And she was all alone.

Boxes stood piled near the door. The walls were bare, the closet was empty, the bookcase had no books. Her suitcase lay open on the floor. Jaime collapsed back onto the bed.

This is where she lived now.

Jaime didn’t know how long she lay in bed for. She stared listlessly at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Her mind was in turmoil, her thoughts seemed to crash into each other, trying to get her focus. They all seemed to mostly revolve around her new guardians.

_‘I barely know who this Dan guy is. Him or his roommate,’_

_‘What type of person just willingly lets their roommate bring a kid home?’_

_‘Their place is a mess, can these two take care of themselves, even?’_

_‘What do they do for a living? They seem like the type to have really unconventional jobs,’_

_‘Will I survive here?’_

“Uh-Jaime? Kiddo, you up?”

Dan’s roommates-Barry, was it?-called awkwardly through the door. She was pulled out of her head to respond.

“Yeah,” Her voice was hoarse. “What’s up?”

“It’s almost noon. Do you want to come with me to do some grocery shopping? We can grab some lunch while we’re out,” Jaime sat up once more.

“What about Dan?”

“He usually sleeps in and with the jet lag he’ll be out for a while longer. So….You want to come?”

In all honesty, nothing sounded so unappealing. But he was trying, and effort was something her mom appreciated.

“Sure. Let me get dressed,”

~~~

When the pair left the house, Jaime almost staggered at the heat.

“Jesus, is it always like this?” She asked incredulously. Even in her shorts and flipflops, she felt like she was melting.

Barry giggled. “Actually, this is one of our hotter summers, but they can get pretty bad here regardless,”

“Ick….” She whined.

“Don’t worry, my car has air conditioning,”

She smiled wryly.“Is that how you pick up girls? ‘Hey baby, come to my car, it has….air-conditioning’,”

Now he laughed. Jaime felt a dull thrum of pride in her chest.

~~~

The car ride was silent for the most part. Barry was focused on driving and Jaime was focused on getting to know her surroundings. The only sound was the soft music on the radio. Finally, Jaime spoke up.

“What are we doing first?”

“I was thinking lunch first. We don’t want groceries sitting in a hot car while we eat,”

“Makes sense,”

“You cool with burgers and fries?”

“Ye,” More silence. Then-

“Hey Jaime?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming with me, I really appreciate it,”

Jaime stared at him, her expression of touched surprise.

“I-uh-you’re welcome, Barry,”

He grinned at her. She smiled back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to BOND and have FUN, do you understand!?

Jaime didn't know when she started these night walks. She only knew why.

She walked through the streets of L.A., making sure to keep to the well-lit sidewalks. Her tall figure occasionally brushed past the other players of the night life. They paid her no mind and she did the same for them. Headphones hung around her neck-there in case she needed to escape her thoughts. She hasn't used them as of yet, though. These walks of hers were for her thoughts.

Sometimes Jaime got restless, especially at night. They were long and trying to avoid sleep made them longer. Her night terrors made going to bed unattractive. The apartment was big enough for three people, but not big enough for her. It seemed to suffocate her. There wasn't enough room to breathe or to think. At some point she had enough. She grabbed her jacket and a pair of keys (Barry's or Dan's, she wasn't picky) and left to the city.

She didn't find LA to be a particularly attractive city. She much preferred her home in Chicago. Every step she took brought a new criticism to mind. The sidewalks were so cracked, the streets looked terrible, the buildings were dirty. She let out a sigh. She had at least 2 more years here.

Jaime rounded a corner, then stopped dead in her tracks.

Dan, Barry, and a whole gang of people were talking outside of a restaurant. She stared. Wasn't it too late for them to eat out? Sort of, it was 11 and the sky was black. Maybe for normal people this was late, but from what Jaime could tell this group was far from that.

Jaime had left the house after Dan and Barry did. They had told her that they were going to spend time with their friends. Never had she imagined that she would encounter them while she was on her walk. LA was big, why would they run into each other? What kind of Ex-Machina bullshit?-

"Jaime?"

She had been thinking for too long. Dan had noticed her. Jaime's heart sank. She couldn't just turn around now. She was committed to the situation.

"What are you doing here?" He jogged towards her. She was 5'9", tall for a girl her age, yet she still had to look up at him to meet his eyes. 

"I needed some air," Her shoulders hunched.

"I don't know how I feel about you being out so late, something could've happened to you," Dan sounded anxious.

"I was careful," Her body tensed.

"That can only go so far, Jaime,"

The teenager wanted to get irritated, but she knew that Dan was just trying to be a good guardian. That in itself annoyed her. After a few seconds of tense silence, she huffed out a short "Fine. I'm sorry,"

He visibly relaxed. "Awesome,"

"Is everything alright over there?" A new voice called from the distance.

Jaime peered around Dan to examine who spoke. Her eyes landed on lanky man with a with a smirky face. She rose an eyebrow.

"We're good!" Dan answered the man before turning back to his foster daughter. "So did you take Barry's keys?"

"Yeah, I got them right here," She pulled out the chain from her pocket and showed him.

"You should give them back to him,"

"How am I going to get back in the house?"

"I'm not going to let you walk back, you're going to have dinner with all of us,"

"Wait, Dan-"

"Nope, this is not a debate," He wagged his finger in her face, making her draw back indignantly.

"Do you really need to do that?" She asked.

"Yes. Now come on, young lady, march. You are going to bond with my friends even if it kills you,"

She made small grumbling noises as she walked over to the group of his friends (the ones trying to pretend that they haven't been eavesdropping).

"Quick introductions before we all head inside!" Dan announced, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't seem to notice. "This is Jaime, as you all know,"

The group all  said their individual greetings.

"This is Arin, Ross, Holly, Suzy, Brian, and of course you know Barry,"

He pointed to each friend as he told her their name. Jaime waved uncomfortably.

"Is she going to have dinner with us?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her to go home alone in the dark,"

"Cool, man. Now let's go inside, I'm starving,"

She ended up sitting in the corner booth wedged between Barry and Dan. In front of her was a tall glass of coke.

"So Jaime! How's L.A. treating you?" Suzy asked. All eyes turned to her. She shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's....alright. I haven't fully unpacked yet,"

"You've been here for a month!" Barry snickered. Jaime's ears turned red and mumbled in her glass something about there being a lot to unpack. 

"Moving is rough going," Suzy agreed sympathetically. "Are you looking forward to school?"

The noise that left Jaime's throat was answer enough. A rumbling of laughter ran through the group. The waiter came by with their food. Plates full of large burgers and piles of fries were set in front of them. He grabbed the drinks that were empty to refill them. Reluctantly, she gave up hers as well.

The conversation turned to work, movies, art, plans, etc. Jaime didn't speak again. She listened though. At some point her shoulders relaxed. She even smiled a little.

 

"Did you have fun?"

Jaime looked up from watching her feet walk along the pavement. Dan, Barry, and her were walking to the car. "What?"

He grinned and pulled her over so he could ruffle her hair. "I saw you smiling in there," She struggled to get out of his grip. 

"Your friends seem nice. What more can I say?" She pulled away and straightened her jacket.

"Well that's good!"

"Alright kids, get in," Barry opened the drivers door. Dan went into the passengers side. Jaime clambered in the back. She tried to sit behind Dan. That didn't work.

"Dude, can you scoot up?"

"Nope. These legs need room,"

"So do mine!" Her knees were practically to her chest. 

"Then sit behind Barry!" He giggled. Jaime clicked her tongue, but listened regardless.

"Back home, then?" Barry asked, turning the key. The car rumbled to life.

"Yeah," Dan then looked behind him to Jaime. She shrugged. 

"Sure,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the first day of school

"Don't you want to dress up a little?"

Jaime rose an eyebrow at Dan. "No, why would I?" She was wearing jeans and and a button-up.Why would she need more? He held his hands out in defense.

" _I_ don't care. But don't people usually want to wow on their first day of school?" The expression on her face was answer enough. "Alright, you don't. I'll back off,"

She continued to pack her bag. All of her school supplies were new. The old stuff had been left behind in Chicago.

"I never understood that, you know,"Jaime told him as she tossed in a pack of pens. "The whole, 'dress to impress' thing. I've never cared,"

"Well aren't you in a grumpy mood. Or grumpier than usually,"

"School makes people grumpy. We're waking up at 6 for chrissake,"

He laughed and sipped his tea. "You got a point,"

Jaime didn't say it out loud, but she really appreciated Dan waking up with her. He really shouldn't have, but he did anyway.

"I should get going. The bus'll be here soon," She shrugged on her coat and then shouldered her backpack. Dan looked at her strangely.

"I was going to drive you,"

"Dude, you're falling asleep on your feet,"

"Are you kidding? I'm totally alert," He stood and promptly stumbled a bit. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine with taking the bus,"

He whined a little. "Let me be a good dad!"

"You're not-" She bit her tongue. "I'll be fine," He looked a little hurt. She sighed and relented. "If you're so desperate, then you can pick me up after school,"

"I'll do that! I'll definitely do that. Text me when school lets out, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," She waved at him. "Bye, Dan," 

 ~~~

"Oh fuck me,"

Jaime stared up at the high school. It towered over her, mocking her, telling her "Once you enter, you're stuck in me for the next 4 years,"

Doesn't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy?

She took a steeling breath and pushed forward. Once inside, she had to fight her way through the crowd surrounding the list of homerooms. Her's was near the top. Jaime Buchanan, Homeroom:125. She grimaced.

6 hours to go.

~~~

"Here are your schedules. Now remember, you have half of your classes each day, even periods on one day and odd on the other. Most kids find it easier to have a binder for each day, though-"

Her homeroom teacher droned on and on. Jaime was barely listening. She looked over her schedule, trying to remember all the room numbers and teachers names. Larue, French, 203;Hunting, Algebra, 316; Alexander, Animation,16-you get the idea.

"Jaime Buchanan?"

She looked up from her schedule. Her homeroom teacher-Ms.Bruno, was it?- was looking down at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"No,"

"I asked if you were excited for any classes,"

"Oh....I'm not,"

"Aw, why not?"

Jaime found this woman's cheer to be grating at best. It took all her will to resign herself to a sigh and a shrug. "I'm just not. Can you please ask someone else?"

Maybe it was something in Jaime's expression or just the general air she gave off, but the teacher knew that she would get no further. Ms. Bruno turned to someone else and asked the same question. 

Jaime slid down in her seat. She was exhausted, yet somehow it was only 8:30. She rubbed her eyes.

5 and a half more hours.

~~~

"Did anyone's parent's wake up with them today?"

Her English teacher sat on a stool in the front of the classroom. He was slouching comfortably,strangely at ease with the fact that he was in a room of 15 year olds. A few kids rose their hands. Jaime wasn't one of them.

"You guys are lucky. If I weren't a teacher, my kids would have to get to school all on their own,"

Some people laughed. Jaime folded her arms on the desk and rested her chin on them. Her chest tightened uncomfortably.

"So let's start with introductions. I'm Mr. Raden,"

Scattered 'hi's' responded.

"Next is you...."

 4 hours to go

~~~

Jaime sat in the back of her French class, nodding along to her music. She rifled through her backpack, trying to find the proper notebook. Her teeth began to grind together as irritation bled through. She shoved away her gym clothes.

She blinked in surprise.

A paper bag was neatly bundled up in the back of her backpack. She didn't notice it before. She didn't remember putting anything like that in her bag. Hesitantly, she took it out and examined it. Her name was on it with a goofy looking smiley face. It looked like Dan's handwriting. Jaime peered inside.

A sandwich, an apple, a little bag of chips, and, of course, a bag of skittles. He even included a little napkin with a note written on it. She read it with a raised eyebrow.

_I know you told me not to make you a lunch, but school food is gross._

_So suck it_

_Love Dan_.

 It took a few seconds for Jaime to process what she just read. When it finally clicked, a lump filled her throat and she covered her mouth. That stubborn ass.

3 hours left

~~~

Jaime sat alone at lunch. It was nice out, so she was curled up against the brick building in the grass. She sat a little aways from everyone else.

"Hey....Can I sit with you?"

Jaime looked up from her phone. A girl, the tiniest thing was standing in front of her. She had pretty blonde hair and square glasses.

"I guess I have no problem with it,"

The girl grinned and plopped down next to her. Jaime shifted, giving her room. Immediately a small hand was shoved in her face.

"I'm Lucy,"

Jaime took it, giving the owner of the hand a strange look. "Jaime,"

"Why were you sitting alone, Jaime?"

"Because I have no friends in this place," Jaime spoke bluntly, biting into her apple.

"Where are your friends from middle school?"

"In Chicago,"

"You're from Chicago?"

"Born and raised,"

"That's so cool! You know, I went to an aquarium while I was visiting there one summer. I can't remember the name-it's on the tip of my tongue-"

"Shedd?"

"That's it! Shedd! I loved it there! I saw this one whale-" And then Lucy was off. She was describing her whole entire trip to the aquarium, one that she took when she was 10. Whales, fish, octopi, Lucy even swore she saw a mermaid. Jaime listened, absently smiling.

"So how much French do you know?"

"Huh?"

"You're in French class, so how much do you know?"

"Not much....But I can get my way around an _abuelita_ or two,"

"You speak Spanish?" She sounded amazed.

"My mom used to work really late, so she had a friend of hers watch over me. Ella didn't speak a lot of English, so I learned Spanish instead. It was good practice for....oh god, how long has it been?" Jaime laughed softly and ran a hand through her hair. " Since I was like 4. Jesus, 11 years,"

"That's so cool! Do you still talk to Ella?"

"She calls every once in a while,"

"Why are you in French, then?"

"Cause-Wait, actually how'd you know I was in French?"

"Because I'm in your class,"

"Shit, really?"

"Yes, really," Lucy giggled at the mild horror on Jaime's face. "You looked pretty checked out, I don't blame you for not remembering," Lucy turned to her. "You still haven't answered my question,"

"Right, right," Jaime grinned apologetically and ruffled her hair again. "Honestly? Ella told me that I was too advanced for any class they offered,"

"Oh!" Lucy scoffed. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"No, Ella's sure of me," Jaime corrected. "I still had to take a language, though,"

"So you chose French?"

"Why not?"

Jaime tore open her skittles packet and offered some to Lucy. She waved them away.

"They're not my favorite,"

"Not mine either. My D-" Jaime faltered for a second before clearing her throat. Lucy looked at her strangely. "They're Dan's favorite. He was trying to do something nice,"

"Who's Dan?"

"He's-uh-he's my guardian,"

"Really? What happened with your mom?"

Jaime's good humor turned suddenly. Her brain went to shut down mode. Her smile faded and the light in her eyes disappeared. "She died," Blunt and emotionless. 

"I'm....Oh god, Jaime I'm-"

"Just forget about it, okay?"

They sat in awkward silence. Lucy quietly excused herself and left. The bell rang, Jaime got up and went to her next class. Lucy had not returned. Her things still lay abandoned on the grass.

2 hours

~~~

 "Animation can be a grueling process. I can't tell you how many times I've almost passed out at the computer for this shit,"

Jaime fiddled with her pencil. The school basement was lit in those florescent lights that made everything seem sterile. They were so bright that the underground was lighter than classrooms actually lit by windows.

"Jaime, is it?"

She looked up from her twiddling. Ms. Alexander was smiling, just like everyone else. "Why did you sign up for this class?"

"Because I needed an art credit?"

There were a few giggles.

"Thank you for your honesty," Ms. Alexander grinned. "Who signed up for the same reasons? A number of people rose their hands. "I won't call on you guys then. How about you then, Thea?"

So close....

~~~

Jaime squinted as she exited the school building. It was obnoxiously sunny.

"Jaime!"

She turned at her name. Dan was hopping excitedly near his car. He waved her over. She came over, smiling wanly. 

"Hey kiddo! How was your first day of school?"

"Boring, tiring, I'm gonna fall asleep in your car,"

He laughed at that.

"That's okay," He watched as she slumped into the passenger's seat. He quickly hopped the car hood and slid into the drivers side. Soon enough later they were off, heading home.

The ride was silent at the beginning. Finally, Jaime spoke up. Her words were quiet and hesitant. 

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I....thanks,"

"For what?"

She answered with a shrug. Dan had to turn back to the road. When he glanced back at her, hoping to get a better answer, Jaime was asleep. He smiled softly.

"You're welcome, kiddo,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends appear in the strangest places.

Jaime hadn't spoken to Lucy after that first day. The smaller girl avoided her like the plague. Jaime tried to not let it bother her.

She failed.

Two months later, Jaime was leaving the school building. Dan couldn't pick her up that day, so Jaime was going to take the bus. She only had a few minutes before it came and went. There wasn't time for any delay.

"Would you just leave me alone?"

Jaime looked up from her phone.

Lucy was glaring at a boy. He was in Jaime's animation class, someone who made everything a joke. Sometimes he was funny. Sometimes he was grating. 

Depends on the day.

"Come on, why don't we go back to my place!"

This was a 'grating' day.

"Just leave her alone man," Jaime stepped in front of Lucy. Damn her 'knight in shining armor' tendencies. 

"Jaime!" the smaller girl breathed out in relief.

"Listen, I'm just having a bit of fun!" What even was this guys name? Marco? 

"Well she's not, so go away,"

"Why do you care? What are you, her girlfriend?"

Jaime didn't really register what had happened until Lucy's short scream and Marco hitting the ground. She looked down at her hand. Then at Marco's bloodied face.

Did she just punch him?

Holy shit she did.

Jaime turned to Lucy "You should get home. Like now,"

"But what about-"

"I'll take care of him. Go,"

"Jaime-"

"I don't want you getting in trouble too. Get going,"

Lucy looked like she wanted to argue more, but the look on Jaime's face left little room for debate. She hesitantly walked away, glancing back repeatedly. Once she was out of sight, Jaime turned to the guy on the ground.

"Here,"

She held out a hand for him to take. He grabbed it gratefully. She pulled him up. On closer inspection, Marco's nose was bleeding heavily. 

"Dude, did I break it?" She sucked her teeth in worry.

"No. Trust me, I know what a broken nose feels like," He seemed in high spirits for someone who just got hit in the face. "Nice punch though,"

"Thanks?"

He grinned. "I don't know why you did it, though,"

"Are you serious?" She scoffed. "You were harassing my friend,"

"I was just playing around! You know, making a joke!"

"Then find new material, because your current stuff isn't that funny,"

She told him curtly. Marco was silent, seemingly pondering her words. In the mean time, she inspected her stinging knuckles. They were a little bruised. 

"That was a nice punch,"

"You said that already,"

"My dad's been teaching MMA for as long as I can remember,"

"Why is this important?"

"Hear me out!" Marco wiped his nose, smearing the blood over his hand. Jaime grimaced. She dug out a packed of kleenex from her bag and handed it to him. "Thanks," He sniffed. "What I'm saying is that you look like you got a lot of natural skill with this sort of thing. My dad would be happy to train you,"

"I don't really want to sign up for a class,"

"It wouldn't be a class! My dad practices with me independently, he'd be happy to let you join in! Free of charge too!"

"Why would he do that?"

He flushed sheepishly. At first, Jaime thought he wouldn't actually answer. Finally he admitted in a quiet tone, "He would just be happy that I brought somebody over,"

Jaime realized quite suddenly that Marco was probably friendless. His cheerful facade had deceived her, only now slipping for her to see his reality.

He was like her, wasn't he?

She sighed and rubbed her neck.

"I'll do it if you apologize to Lucy. And none of that fake bullshit either-a genuine apology,"

Immediately he brightened.

"I can do that! I can definitely do that!" He assured her. "My apology is gonna be so genuine that it brings tears, I promise,"

"Uh huh, I'm sure," Jaime was already regretting her compromise.

"Well, I got to get home! I'll see you tomorrow-I'll find you!" He scrambled off a ways before turning back and shouting a final "I'll find you!"

Jaime watched him leave, a bemused frown on her face. Then a thought came to her, one that made her face fall.

She had missed the bus.

"How the hell am I supposed to get home?!"

 

 


End file.
